1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connector with two shielded mating interfaces so as to provide improved performance for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With high development of electrical industry, the demand of signal transmission is increasing at the same time. But crosstalk, impedance, attenuation, propagation delay are the problems affecting high frequency performance of the signal transmission for a long time. U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,590 B2 discloses a stacked electrical connector which includes an insulative housing with a first connector mounted on an upper position and a second connector mounted on a lower position. Each connector includes a plurality of contacts retained therein. Each contact has a contact portion connecting with a mating plug, a soldering portion connecting with a circuit board and a connecting portion located therebetween. A spacer is assembled in the insulative housing and has a plurality of through holes. The connecting portions of the contacts are assembled into the holes along an up to down direction for decreasing the signal disturbance of contacts. Because the contacts of the first connector are much longer than others, the high frequency performance of the connector are reduced. The soldering portions of the contacts are easily to be distorted. Accordingly, it is hard that the contacts assembled into the holes along an up to down direction, and the high frequency performance of the contacts would have a bad effect. Furthermore, the insulative housing, the connectors and the spacer are separated from each other which result in a complex structure.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved high frequency performance is needed to solve the problem above.